Tension
''Tension ''is a 2006 Lovian historical disaster film directed by Andy Barrett. It tells the story of the 1993 Lovian earthquake and tsunami, which affected Sylvania and flooded some parts of Noble City. It starred Jon Shiell, Harriet Higgins, David Henderson, Sam Arnold and Anne Palmer and was rated PG. Plot On July 26, 1993, two geologists, Harris Anders and Bob Hansen (Damien Heden and Daniel Johannson) discover soil liquefaction near a coastal beach in Sylvania. Two days later, they find themselves on an oil platform studying this. Suddenly, a small 2.2 tremor hits, which shakes the platform and smashes Hansen's cell phone. The next day, another tremor hits, this time being a 3.8 on the Richter scale. The pillars supporting the platform start cracking. At exactly 12 pm, another earthquake hits, this time, a 6.0, causing the platform to collapse into the sea, Anders and Hansen are killed and all their electric equipment is washed ashore. On July 30, a pair of teenagers, Brian and Tracy (Shiell and Higgins) travel to the beach. Brian is a wannabe seismologist, while Tracy works in a gas station. Suddenly, they discover two bodies washed ashore, along with a laptop, a cell phone and a textbook, starting to rot apart by the water. The bodies belong to Anders and Hanser, the two geologists which we saw earlier in the film. Brian phones the police on his cell phone, while Tracy tries to get them some oxygen. The police come, and identify the bodies as Harris Ander's and Bob Hansen's. On July 31, the two teenagers forget about the previous events and participate in a surfing contest. Everything seems to be going fine, until a small tsunami-like wave crashes into the shore, carrying a pillar and a rotting metal crane. The lifeguard's chair is smashed by the crane, and the pillar is thrown onto a parked car, causing it to explode. Everybody, except the lifeguard (Jacob Mills), runs for cover. The lifeguard is swept away by the water and killed. The same night, Brian and Tracy go home to Noble City. The soil liquefaction spreads, and cuts into the highway. Suddenly, Brian realizes the massive scar and swerves and crashes into the opposite side of the road. Other drivers realize it too, and cause a pileup. Noone is injured, but some cars are either stuck in the crack and some are set on fire. The next day, on August 1, Tracy watches a news report in her home, about how the tsunami maaged to wash through the Noble City Harbor. The footage shows cars and trucks sinking into the muddy, shoulder-deep water, cars being smashed against trees and walls, and trees collapsing. Her parents come in, and tell her, that there is a dance at their school on Friday. On Friday of that same week, Brian and Tracy go to the dance. Meanwhile, a seismologist called Dave (Michael Newhaven) discovers a massive fault line underwater. The fault line suddenly moves, creating a slight jolt on the land. It crashes, sending immense energy into the surface of the sea. The seismologist labels the earthquake as a 7.8 on the Richter scale. Then, he sees a tsunami. It crashes into the shore, and moves at high speeds inland. He quickly labels the height of it as ten meters (32 feet), before he is swept away. The highway is jammed with people going home from work. The wave then rips through it, getting higher and higher as it moves inland. Cars are thrown into the air and land far away from the highway itself, but in metal wrecks. Suddenly, Tracy starts feeling strange. Brian asks her what is it, but she says that she thinks there is something coming. The wave smashes through coastal Noble City. It rips through the streets, throwing people and cars away from its path. Suddenly, it hits the school. It first breaks through the glass, pouring drops of water on some of the dancers. Suddenly, a drop of water falls into the musician's keyboard speaker, causing it to emit static sounds. Suddenly, the power is cut and some of the dancers scream in fright. Then, the plaster on the wall starts cracking, with water pouring through it. People start running. One guy called Carl (Josh Michaels) accidentally opens the emergency exit. Water rushes into the hall, drowning the musicians and some of the students. Brian and Tracy manage to escape, as the walls on the school collapse and a surge of water rips through them. The school collapses on itself. Most of the students are agile swimmers and manage to escape quickly to the surface, twenty-five meters (80 feet) above them. The wave, then breaks into Noble City. It floods some streets, before starting to lower down. Around a hundred are drowned. The wave then crashes into a hill, preventing it from getting further downtown. It starts to lower down, and after about 20 minutes, it is over 5 meters high. Wrecks of rusty cars can be seen from the water. Five minutes later, it is waist high. Then, the students are washed onto the hill. However, only Brian and Tracy survive. They kiss. Later, they reconcile with their parents. When Tracy asks how they survived, they said that they could sense it, that it was coming. The film ends two years later, with some parts of Sylvania getting rebuilt. Brian and Tracy get married, and Brian finally fulfils his dream of becoming a seismologist, after being enrolled at Caltech. The ending credits show actual footage of the 1993 quake and tsunami, while a post-credits scene shows a massive 50 meter (150 foot) high dam being built along the coastline of Sylvania. Characters *Jon Shiell - as Brian, the main protagonist. *Harriet Higgins - as Tracy, Brian's girlfriend. *David Henderson - as police officer number 1 *Sam Arnold - as police officer number 2 *Josh Michaels - as Carl, a guy who opens the door and floods the hall. *Damien Heden - as Harris Anders, a geologist who gets killed when an oil platform collapses into the sea. *Daniel Johannson - as Bob Hansen, another geologist, who dies along with Anders. *Anne Palmer - as Shelby, Tracy's younger sister. She survives, along with their parents. *Jackson E. DanielJackson E. Daniels- as Brian's dad. He survives. *Mary Hellermanns - as Brian's mom. She survives. *Sam CurtisSam Curtis- as Tracy's dad. He survives. *Jessica Lopez - as Tracy's mom. She survives. *Michael Newhaven - as Dave Sellers, a seismologist who gets washed away when the tsunami strikes. *Jacob MillsJacob Mills- as the lifeguard. Production Principal photography begun in July 2005 and finished in October 2005. The film was in production from January of that year until December 2005. The movie was released on February 18, 2006 by Lovilago Film. The film has a length of 89 minutes. ''Tension ''features an abundance of both on-set practical effects and CGI visual effects, which cost over 50,000 L$ to create. Practical effects included collapsing buildings during the tsunami scene (which were models made of both paper and cardboard), the water flooding the school sequence, which used a scale model of the actual school (made of several layers of cardboard and painted over so it looks like concrete) and the cars during the tsunami sequence itself (these were scale models inserted into footage of the wave itself). The scale model was placed into a water tank, which was eventually filled up with murky water and models of cars, which slammed into the building. Computers were used to create the crack in the road during the highway scene and much of the tsunami wave itself in the last part of the film. Release and reception When the film opened in February 2006, it received mixed to positive reviews. Much of the positive comments went towards the effects and the acting, which were considered the only highlights of the film. The film's plot was considered "inaccurate" and "way too fast-paced" by the families who were actually involved in this film. ''Tension ''made over 400,000L$ at the box office and was released to DVD a month after it's release. Filming locations *Train Village *Noble City *Noble Beach *San Francisco, USA Category:Film Category:Lovilago Film